Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3k + 5}{7k + 7} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3k + 5) \times 1} {(7k + 7) \times 3}$ $y = \dfrac{3k + 5}{21k + 21}$